


Zootopia: Merciful Partners

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [20]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adopted child of Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps attempts to make friends with an emotionally distant youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Merciful Partners

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: As a courtesy to readers, I will state flat out that this is an Undertale crossover. As Undertale is an extremely story-heavy game, if you ever intend on playing it, or have not finished it completely, please think twice about reading this. Undertale is a very well-crafted experience that this work could cheapen if you read it before playing the game.

-The Wilde-Hopps' Aardvark Rise Apartment-  
  
  
    "Happy birthday!"  
  
    The voices of several bunnies and a fox rang out as they all gathered around the table. Atop the vanilla-almond cake were ten small candles. Larry, the gray squirrel adopted son of Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps, considered the small flame puffs, wondering how best to blow them all out at once.  
  
    "Make a wish and blow them out!" Encouraged Lily Hopps, an energetic nine-year-old white rabbit girl.  
  
    "Wish for something nice..." Smiled Rose Hopps, a rather sweet ten-year-old girl with brown and cream colors. Larry considered what to wish for; he was already a rather happy kit.  
  
    "Better hurry, looks like Nick wants to blow 'em out!" A gray ten-year-old boy named Aster Hopps warned excitedly, his fists balled. Nick was hovering dangerously close to Larry.  
  
    "Dad!" Larry protested, then leaned in to blow all the candles out. It took some effort, but he got all ten. The rabbit kids cheered. "I think I just ended up wishing for dad to not do it for me." Nick smirked apologetically.  
  
    "A self-fulfilling wish!" Nick chuckled.  
  
    "Sometimes those are the best kind," Judy giggled. She cut up the cake and served everyone, including Jayce Hopps, one of her slightly older brothers. Larry seemed quite pleased with the cake's flavor. "Mm" sounds flitted around the table as the rabbit kids dug in as well. Before long, they had finished their slices. Larry's was a bit smaller, but he was satisfied anyway.  
  
    "Ooh, Larry, do you have Meowrio Kart?" Aster suddenly said, pushing his chair from the table.  
  
    "Yeah, do you wanna play?" Larry smiled, hopping down.  
  
    "Yeah! Let's all play!" Aster nodded, jumping down and rushing for Larry's room.  
  
    "I want to be one of the baby characters," Rose said, heading over as well.  
  
    "Which one? There's like five!" Laughed Lily, going along with them.  
  
    "Thanks for bringing a few of our siblings over for Larry's birthday," Judy smiled at Jayce.  
  
    "No problem at all," Jayce smirked, sipping some soda, "but there were like at least a dozen more that wanted to come. Why so few?"  
  
    "I don't want to overwhelm Larry," Judy said, her mouth in a cautious line, "I think he might be an, you know, an i-word."  
  
    "An idiot?" Jayce scratched his head.  
  
    "No!" Judy looked at him sternly. "An _introvert_! He's shy."  
  
    "There's nothing wrong with that," Nick warned, cleaning up the kid's plates.  
  
    "No, there isn't," Judy shook her head, "it's just not very common among bunnies. It can make it hard to make friends."  
  
    "Judy, one, Larry isn't a bunny, he's a squirrel," Jayce started, "and two, Larry is pretty much the nicest kid I've ever seen. How does he have any trouble making friends? I heard he even made friends with one of those reptile people, the one you live next to."  
  
    "It's hard for him to open up," Judy explained, "especially to kids his own age. He is sweet, super sweet, but his shell is hard to crack."  
  
    "Just like a nut, huh?" Jayce chuckled.  
  
    "Jayce, if you keep at it, I'm going to throw you out of this apartment and I'll have Nick take the kids home," Judy smirked dangerously.  
  
    "Ready, willing, and able," Nick offered.   
  
    "Do you think Larry will get much bigger?" Jayce wondered, finishing off his drink.  
  
    "No," Judy shook her head, "in fact, he's probably full height already. Twelve inches, he's actually  _tall_ for a gray squirrel."  
  
    "Yeesh, that's rough..."  
  
    "It's okay though," Nick shook his head, "he more than makes up for it with his heart."  
  
    Jayce grinned. "Can't argue with that."  
  


* * *

 

  
-Mezzo Park-  
  
  
    About one month later, Nick and Judy were walking along in the park with Larry. It was a nice, mild day. Judy caught sight of a couple just a ways away from them, and nodded her head toward them.  
  
    "Check it out, Nick!" Judy grinned. "Have you seen goats that big before?" Nick shook his head. The two goats they could see were both pure white, and both rather wide. Their faces were rather round for goats, and they had dangling, floppy ears. The male had a pink shirt on with a white floral pattern and wore jeans. He had impressive horns, reddish-brown eyes and looked to be about a head taller than Nick. He also had an outgrowth of blonde hair on his head that formed a beard as well, as some mammals rarely did; the top of his head had a tiny tuft that looked almost like a tiny crown. The female was just about Nick's size and a little wider. She had brownish-red eyes, a purple dress with lighter purple polka-dots, and a lavender sweater. She also had a chain around her neck that held glasses, and her horns were very small compared to the male's.  
  
    "Oh, and look at that!" Nick smirked. As they made their way past the two goats, they saw a third goat that was in front of the female. He looked very much like their son. He was barely Judy's height, maybe even a bit less, not even counting her ears. He looked like he hadn't grown into his ears yet, and his bright green eyes stood out much more than his parents. Not even a hint of horns had appeared on his fuzzy head yet. He wore a bright yellow and lime striped shirt and black pants, and was carrying a sturdy looking stick.   
  
    "You wanna go say hi, Larry?" Judy smiled down to the squirrel.  
  
    "Uh, sure!" Larry shrugged, picking up the small soccer ball he was kicking along. The three headed over, waving.  
  
    "Howdy!" The male goat said in a cheerful, deep, and undeniably jolly voice. "I'm Asgore, Asgore Dreemurr. Thats D-R-E-E-M-U-R-R." He chuckled.  
  
    "We're the Wilde-Hopps!" Judy introduced cheerfully. "I'm Judy, this is Nick, and the little one is Larry! We're members of the ZPD! Well, all except for Larry, that is!" She giggled.  
  
    "What an interesting family!" The female said, her hands in front of her. Her voice was pleasant, almost airy and very polite. It sounded like it came from a generation or two ago. "I am called Toriel. This is my child, Asriel." Nick looked like he was sounding out the syllables of their names to himself. Toriel noticed this and gave a small smirk, looking to Asgore. "Yes, 'Asriel'. If I ever have another child, I will be naming it." Asgore grinned sheepishly and rubbed behind his head. "I am a schoolteacher, and Asgore is a gardener."  
  
    "Heya!" Larry greeted Asriel.  
  
    "Hey," Asriel responded quietly, not meeting his gaze. His voice was distant and timid, and he looked rather sullen.  
  
    "I think it would be a good idea if you two were to play, would it not?" Toriel smiled, gently touching Asriels shoulders and encouraging him forward.  
  
    "I guess," Asriel said blankly.  
  
    "Let's go, Asriel!" Larry said, energetically kicking his ball passed the four parents and heading off. Asriel followed slowly.   
  
    "Just stay in sight!" Nick warned, holding up a finger.  
  
    "Boy, your little one sure is cute!" Asgore said merrily.  
  
    "And Asriel is so... um...!" Judy was trying to find a positive adjective.  
  
    "Distant? Disconnected?" Toriel offered apologetically. "We know. We will not be here in Savanna Central for very much longer. We are moving down to the Nocturnal District in about one week."  
  
    "Three goats in the Nocturnal District?" Nick looked confused.  
  
    "Asriel is having a little trouble in school, you see," Asgore explained. "He's... well, he's kind of a runt, even for a goat."  
  
    "Asgore," Toriel warned.  
  
    "What? It's true! His horns haven't even started to come in yet, and he's ten!" Asgore sighed. "He tends to get bullied a lot at school for his smallness."  
      
    "And his gentleness," Toriel added. "He is a very sweet child."  
  
    "I've tried to teach him to stand up for himself," Asgore nodded.  
  
    "Is that why he carries that stick?" Judy wondered.   
  
    "He just found that one day here in the park, next to a clearing that had just one yellow buttercup in it," Asgore recalled. "He takes that stick everywhere he's allowed to."  
  
    "We actually take him to a child psychologist," Toriel said, "they advised us to allow him to keep his comfort object, and suggested that we might consider moving to somewhere with a school district with animals that are not so large."  
  
    "But, the Nocturnal District?" Judy repeated.  
  
    Asgore chuckled a bit. "We actually have some property down there, if you can believe that! The Dreemurr line is very, very old. I've had some kings and queens in my lineage!"  
  
    "Anyway, how is your child in school?" Toriel wondered. "I see that he is a squirrel."  
  
    "He's, kind of having the same troubles, I guess," Nick shrugged. "As a gray squirrel, he's too big for the schools in Little Rodentia, but pretty much the smallest animal in all of his classes."  
  
    "Maybe he and Asriel can be friends?" Judy looked to Nick, smiling.  
  
    Just out of earshot, Asriel was trailing his stick in the ground behind him. Larry was energetically kicking his ball forward, sometimes even leaping onto trees and bouncing forward into the ball to kick it along further. Larry hazarded kicking the ball gently to Asriel.  
  
    "Wanna play?" Larry offered.  
  
    "Not really," Asriel swung the stick softly at the ball to send it back. He looked over to the conversing parents. "Those aren't your real parents, huh?"  
  
    Larry's expression dropped and he felt a pang in his stomach. He hesitated. "They're... my parents."  
  
    "A bunny and a fox don't make a squirrel," Asriel was still staring at them.  
  
    "I... don't wanna talk about it," Larry was getting uncomfortable. "Lets talk about you! What kinda stuff are you into?"  
  
    Asriel was quiet for awhile, trying to think of something to say. "Well, I kinda have weird dreams sometimes."  
  
    "Oh, like your last name!" Larry brightened up. Asriel just scoffed.  
  
    "Lots of weird dreams," Asriel continued. "they're fun though. Dreams of things like skeletons that can talk."  
  
    "Huh? That sounds scary..." Larry's eyes narrowed.  
  
    "No, they're fun skeletons," Asriel insisted, shaking his head. "Oh, and this cool fish lady, she's real tall and uses a spear!"  
  
    "F-fish aren't people, though," Larry tilted his head.  
  
    "In my dreams they can be, Larry!" Asriel responded. Larry could tell he was rather into this. "Oh, and I always dream of this one... this one person. I don't even know if they are a boy or a girl. They have a bare face, like a pig, but a very small round nose and weird ears on the sides of their head. Just a bit of brown fur on the top of their head. They're my size, and they wear a striped shirt like we do. But their eyes, they're always closed... I always wanna get close and talk to 'em, and see if we can be friends, but I always wake up before I can. I wish I knew what they were like..."  
  
    "Wow, what kind of a monster is that?" Larry was fascinated.  
  
    "They're not a monster!" Asriel insisted loudly, then sighed and quieted up. Larry was worried, as Asriel seemed sad for some reason. They walked by a few flowers, and Asriel suddenly grunted and started stomping at them with his hoofed foot.  
  
    "Whoa, what are you doing, Asriel?" Larry gasped a bit. "You're hurting those flowers!"  
  
    Asriel paused, holding still. His voice came and it was completely emotionless. "You idiot. Flowers can't feel anything. Not even in my dreams."  
  


* * *

 

  
-The Wilde-Hopps' Aardvark Rise Apartment-  
  
  
    A day later, Nick, Judy, and Larry were all eating dinner in their apartment. They were eating a colorful salad full of fruits, greens, and nuts.   
  
    "So, Larry!" Judy said warmly. "How did things go with Asriel?"  
  
    "They went okay, mom!" Larry said chirpily. Judy's eyes narrowed and she looked at Nick. The two had realized a year or so ago that Larry had an easy tell when he was lying; his voice would be unusually high-pitched. Nick thought he got this from Judy.  
  
    "Are you sure, Larry?" Nick pursued.  
  
    "Uh, yeah! Could have been worse!" Larry had a small grin.  
  
    "Larry..." Judy gave him a slightly stern look.  
  
    "What?" Larry pushed his plate out and scoffed, turning his head. "You're the one that told me not to say anything if I couldn't say anything nice!"  
  
    "So you didn't talk to him?" Nick wondered. "You know I've told you that being nice never hurt anyone, Larry."  
  
    "That's not it!" Larry said in frustration. "He... he called me an idiot, okay?" Nick and Judy's eyes went wide and then they looked at each other. Their concerns both grew. Larry looked a bit annoyed, maybe even sad. He folded his arms.  
  
    "Larry, maybe you should go to your room," said Nick carefully.  
  
    "I knew it!" Larry burst out. "I knew you'd get mad if I said that, that's why I didn't want to say anything!"  
  
    "No no!" Nick said quickly. "I appreciate your telling the truth! You're not in trouble! In fact, why don't you go get Super Bash Bunnies loaded up and I'll play with you in a second, okay?"  
  
    "Um, okay," Larry was confused, but he jumped off of his chair and headed to his room.  
  
    "Well, great," Judy frowned. "Looks like Asriel may be a bully."  
  
    "You do know his name is an anagram for 'serial murderer', right?" Nick muttered.  
  
    "Nicholas!" Judy frowned. Then, she took a deep sigh. "What do you think we should do?"  
  
    "Maybe we should see if we can talk Larry out of going to that picnic we had scheduled with the Dreemurrs tomorrow," Nick considered. "We could go, without Larry, and try to see what's going on with Asriel."  
  
    "Yeah, maybe," Judy sighed. "Both you and I had big problems with bullies growing up..."  
  
    "And it galvanized you, but crushed me," Nick nodded lightly. "I feel like maybe Larry would be more like me than you, there."  
  
    "I can't help but agree," Judy nodded. "Maybe you should go talk to him." Nick nodded, scooting in his chair and heading to Larry's room. "Maybe go easy on him?"  
  
    "What, in the game?" Nick chuckled. "He can still kick my tail! In fact, I think he'll be able to beat  _you_ soon!"  
  
    "Ha! Not a chance!" Judy folded her arms. "You two could two-versus-one me and I'd still win!"  
  


* * *

 

  
-The Wilde-Hopps' Aardvark Rise Apartment, Larry's Room-  
  
  
    "Wow, again?" Nick grumbled. "It seems like every time I get a little bit better at this game you get twice as good!"  
  
    Larry chuckled. "You'll get it someday, dad."  
  
    "Okay, before we go another round, I want to talk to you about something," Nick held up his paw.  
  
    "About Asriel?" Larry sighed.  
  
    "Yes, in fact," Nick nodded. "You don't have to go to the picnic tomorrow if you'd rather not. Your mother and I actually think it'd be best if you didn't."  
  
    "What? Why?" Larry seemed confused.  
  
    "Well, uh," Nick looked confused too, "it didn't seem like you had the best time with him? We don't want you to get bullied."  
  
    Larry chuckled a bit. "Asriel doesn't scare me. He told me about these weird dreams he has, about making friends with these strange monsters."  
  
    "Um, okay?" Nick blinked.   
  
    "I think he wants to be friends, but doesn't know how?" Larry shrugged. "I think if he were a bad guy, he'd have dreams about beating up monsters, instead."  
  
    "I suppose," Nick looked away for a second. "Anyway, it's your decision, ultimately. Your mother and I don't think you should go. But if you want to, I'm not going to stop you."  
  
    Larry considered this. "I'll think about it, dad."  
  


* * *

 

  
-Mezzo Park, Clearing-  
  
  
    "I have a question to pose to the Wilde-Hopps!" Toriel said as they and the Dreemurrs reclined on a blanket, preparing for to have the dessert of their picnic. "Do you prefer butterscotch, or cinnamon?"  
  
    "Cinnamon!" Judy said quickly.  
    "Butterscotch," Nick replied at nearly the same time.  
    "Really?" They both turned to each other.  
  
    "And you, little one?" Toriel looked at Larry.  
  
    "I kinda like both!" Larry shrugged.  
  
    "Then, you are all in luck," Toriel giggled. "This is my famous cinnamon-butterscotch pie." She revealed it to them.  
  
    "Oh yes!" Asgore had his fists clenched close to his chin, and it looked like his tongue would loll out of the side of his mouth. "This is my favorite! Is it any wonder why I'm so heavy?"  
  
    "Asgore! Get your tongue back into your mouth," Toriel reproved, and Asgore straightened up immediately. The six enjoyed their dessert.  
  
    "This is great!" Larry said, eating his small piece eagerly.  
  
    "He's gonna need to burn off all that sugar," Nick chuckled.  
  
    "You wanna play, Asriel?" Larry suggested. Both Nick and Judy's teeth showed in caution. Asriel shrugged and got up with him, grabbing his stick.  
  
    Judy waited for them to be out of earshot. "Um, we have some concerns about... Asriel and Larry."  
  
    "Oh yes?" Toriel looked interested.  
  
    "We're concerned that Asriel might be, ah, bullying Larry?" Nick said carefully. "Larry said Asriel called him an idiot." They waited for the Dreemurrs reaction. Both of their eyes widened and their mouths were small oval shapes.  
  
    "Oh dear," Toriel's eyes fell to look at the ground. "I was afraid of this. My child has such trouble connecting with friends. The nicer they are to him, the more he pushes against them. And... it would appear your son is quite nice." Nick winced, as this sounded familiar to him. "Asgore and I have long been at odds about our parenting styles for Asriel. I know Asriel is sweet, and wanted to cultivate that kindness in him. But Asgore..." Toriel glared at him.  
  
    "I wanted to teach Asriel to stand up for himself," Asgore winced. "he's so small for a goat kid, but look at me! I'm HUGE for a goat! I'm trying to toughen him up, teach him to let his bullies know he's not afraid of them; that he can be strong. Tori, you know that bullies aren't going to let up just if he's nice or tries to ignore them... they call him a crybaby..."  
  
    "Do not 'Tori' me, Asgore," Toriel looked displeased, and Asgore flinched back a bit. "You well know that you cannot make friends from being a gruff goat. Asriel is quite a bit larger than Larry. I am a bit uneasy..."  
  
    Judy's ears were flat, but they perked as she looked around and saw no sign of either kid nor kit.  
  
    "Uh, where have those two gotten off to?" She worried.  
  
    All four of the parents started to show signs of alarm.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Mezzo Park, Wooded Area-  
  
  
    "Aren't we going in a little far?" Larry asked Asriel. He no longer saw any sight of their parents.  
  
    "Don't be such a baby," Asriel grimaced, whacking at the underbrush with his sturdy stick. His mood seemed extra bad today, and after they had tasted that nice pie, too. Asriel frowned and kicked at a cluster of flowers. Larry winced.  
  
    "Hey, cut it out, Asriel," Larry said, "those flowers didn't do anything to you." Asriel suddenly turned around and glared at Larry, making him flinch.  
  
    "What is  _wrong_ with you?" Asriel sneered at him. "Why are you such a goodie-two-paws?"  
  
    Larry frowned in return. "There's no reason to be so mean all the time. My dad says anyone can be nice if they try hard enough."  
  
    "Oh, SPARE me!" Asriel made a face. "Being 'nice'. What good does that do you? Being nice is only for weak, small animals like us because we aren't naturally strong!"  
  
    "That's not true," Larry frowned, "I know lots of bigger animals that are nice."  
  
    "Yeah, until they want their way, then they'll show you no MERCY," Asriel was starting to advance on Larry, making him uneasy, "You know what  _my_ dad told _me_? He told me about the animals that came way, way before us. The ones that were in this very land before it became Zootopia. Before predator and prey came together. The only things that ruled in that time? Fear, treachery, blood-lust. In this world, it's kill or be killed!" Larry let out a frightened yelp as it looked like Asriel would swing at him with his stick. He stopped himself, though, and brought it back down.  
  
    "It's not like that anymore, Asriel!" Larry protested.  
  
    "Really? Do you really think animals are so different now?" Asriels brow was narrowing angrily. "My dad is bigger than your dad. He could beat your dad up in no time!"  
  
    "But your dad is nice, and so is mine!" Larry was feeling very anxious. "So, it doesn't matter! It just matters if you're  _kind_ to each other!"  
  
    "Oh yeah? Is your being nice going to stop me from doing _this_?" Asriel finally gave in to his anger and swiped his stick. Larry yelped and barely dodged. He scampered away from Asriel as he slashed wildly with it. "Agh! Ngh! Rgh! Come on, Larry! FIGHT me! Show me you can take me down! Show me you're better than I am!"  
  
    Larry scampered away, looking back. Asriel was pursuing. "I don't  _want_ to fight you, Asriel!"  
  
    "Then you're going to get beat up!" Asriel took another swipe at Larry and he dodged again, curling himself around a tree then springing over Asriel and running in the opposite direction. "Rgh, hold still! You think you being nice or not fighting is going to stop me? I'm bigger and stronger than you! I'll catch you eventually!"  
  
    "Please  _stop_ it, Asriel! What are your parents going to say if you beat me up?" Larry kept looking backwards; his steps were getting more awkward and frenzied.  
  
    "It'll be my word against yours. I'll just say you fell, a lot," Asriel sneered. Larry turned around and it seemed like Asriel was gaining. He gasped, and didn't see the root his small foot had caught. He tripped and smashed into a tree, but then quickly turned around and saw Asriel point his stick inches from him. "Like right now."  
  
    "C-come on, Asriel, don't do this," Larry was fighting tears.  
  
    "RUN away, little squirrel," Asriel spat, "scamper on up that tree like I know you can." Larry's breaths were coming quick; he was terrified, but he tried to put on a brave face. "Wow, you really  _are_ an idiot. You should cry for help. C'mon, cry. Scream out. Say 'Mommy! Daddy! I'm so scared of this bully goat that's gonna beat me up!'" Larry grit his teeth, terror gripping him. "Do it!"  
  
    Larry remained silent. He felt like he would give way to tears at any moment.  
  
    "You think I don't see you're scared? Fine, I'll do it. Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde-Hopps!" Asriel called out loudly. "I really think you should come see what's happening to your son!" Larry anxiously looked around for his parents. Asriel grinned, as he saw that Larry really was frightened and hoping for an end to this conflict.  
  
    But nobody came.  
  
    "Golly, what a shame!" Asriel said in a mocking tone, still holding the stick close to the terrified squirrel. "No one's here to SAVE you. No one's going to be around to watch me _beat you up_!" Larry cringed and made a pitiful squeak, squinting his eyes shut. He listened for the harsh swish of the stick cutting the air, but it didn't come. Larry opened one eye. Asriel's teeth were bared, but both his lips and stick quivered slightly. Larry then opened the other eye and stared directly at Asriel. Suddenly, the squirrel's face was filled with determination.  
  
    "Come on, Larry, fight me," Asriel said, but his voice no longer sounded right, "show me how strong you are. I know you could clamber right up this stick before I could twitch and scratch my eyes out. You could kick me in the neck and make me choke. You could leap onto this tree, then onto my back, and slash away at the back of my head. Why won't you!? _Why won't you fight me!?_ _"_  
  
    Larry took one deep breath.  
  
    "Because I don't know why we can't just be _friends_!"  
  
    Asriel's jaw dropped and he staggered back two steps as if he had been shoved. His teeth showed, but his mouth twisted in extreme sadness. Tears bubbled up into his eyes and started streaming down his face as his eyes squinted. Larry gasped and got to his feet.  
  
    "Asriel! Are you okay?"  
  
    Asriel made whimpering sounds of sadness and sniveled. He suddenly tried to break his stick over his knee, but it refused to give way. Giving a grunt of frustrated sadness, he tossed the stick far away, into the brush. He held his arm over his eyes, sobbing intensely.  
  
    "Asriel...?" Larry cautiously drew closer.  
  
    "Duh-don't come near me!" Asriel warned. Larry did not listen. He stood very close to the crying goat, then, after considering for a moment, crouched and leaped right onto Asriel's chest, latching onto him in a hug. "Wuh-what are you doing? Guh-get away from me!"  
  
    "Uh-uh," Larry declared simply. Asriel kept crying.  
  
    "Wh-why are you doing this?" Asriel choked out. "Why are you being so  _nice_ to me?"  
  
    "Just feel like it, I guess," Larry shrugged. "And no matter how big or strong you are, you can't stop me from being nice."  
  
    Asriel started to cry more, but it also sounded a bit like laughing. Larry looked up and saw that this was indeed the case. Asriel hesitantly brought his arms around the squirrel. "I don't want you to see me crying. Everyone always calls me such a big crybaby..." He started sniffling. There was a moment of peace.  
  
    Larry broke away from the hug and looked up at Asriel, who dabbed some of the tears away with his own ears. "My mom says we shouldn't be afraid to be emotional."  
  
    Asriel coughed and smiled weakly. "Mom said, dad said. Do you always listen to your parents?"   
  
    "Nope," Larry actually smirked. "They tried to convince me not to come to the picnic today. They were afraid you would bully me."  
  
    "G-guess they're a lot smarter than you," Asriel shivered from his emotions, then chuckled weakly.  
  
    "They were wrong about you," Larry said. "You're not really mean in your heart, you're just scared, and lonely. I've felt like that before." Asriel sniffled. "Besides, I got to do something I've never done before."  
  
    "Hug a crybaby goat?" Asriel chuckled, sniffing.  
  
    "Well, maybe that," Larry smiled, "but I also won our fight. Without hitting you."  
  
    "What?" Asriel gasped. "No you didn't, you didn't fight me!"  
  
    "I did," Larry said. "I fought what you _said_!"  
  
    "I... I guess so?" Asriel considered.  
  
    "Dad's gonna be so proud of me," Larry smirked.  
  
    " _LARRY!_ " Nick's furious voice rang out as all four of their parents finally found them. Larry flinched. Judy and the Dreemurr's mouths hung open in tight ovals as they saw Asriel rubbing his eyes, tears streaking his cheeks. Nick looked angrier than Larry had ever seen him. "Where have you two been!?" He regarded Asriel. "And  _what_ did you do to Asriel!?" Nick's anger turned to incredulity as Larry, instead of cringing at him, gave him a proud smile.  
  
    "I was nice to him, dad."  
  
    All of the parent's eyes were on Asriel to confirm this statement.  
  
    Asriel nodded while shrugging, offering a weak, wobbling smile; his teeth barely showing.  
  


* * *

 

  
-Mezzo Park, Clearing-  
  
  
    "I kind of wish I could do it all again," Asriel admitted to Larry. Toriel had her hands on his shoulders; the Dreemurrs were going to leave the next day for the Nocturnal District, and had met with the Wilde-Hopps to say goodbye. Larry was standing fairly close to Asriel.  
  
    "Do what again, Asriel?" Toriel inquired.  
  
    "At least uh, this week or so," Asriel said, rubbing his foot on the ground, "I'd be nicer to Larry." Larry grinned.  
  
    "It's okay," he said. He tried to think of something more to add, but was unable to think of anything meaningful. His squirrel tail twitched a bit.  
  
    "So are you sure you all have to leave now?" Judy asked. "The Nocturnal District is going to be a huge shift in lifestyle."  
  
    "Yeah, unfortunately we've already made all the arrangements; too late to back down now," Asgore shrugged apologetically.   
  
    "Do you think you'll come visit sometime?" Larry wondered.  
  
    "Maybe," Asriel shrugged, looking up at Toriel, who nodded. "Hope so."  
  
    "Well, at the end of the day I'm glad we all met," Nick admitted, shaking both of the adult Dreemurr's hands. Asgore looked happy, but Toriel grew a bit of a smirk.  
  
    "Nick, you will have to be sure that both you and Judy keep in touch," Toriel began, "or else, you will just be some _bunny_ we used to know."  
  
    Asgore's laugh was bold. This caught Nick off guard and he laughed as well. Larry and Asriel giggled. Toriel snickered. Judy opened her mouth and really tried to laugh, but it sounded forced.  
  
    "You're all right, Toriel," Nick smirked, thinking for a second.  
  
    "Don't," Judy pleaded flatly.  
  
    "So, I have to ask, do you guys like classical music, or does it  _goat_ to have a _bleat_?" Nick asked, holding his arms out and looking at the two. After a short pause, the laughter started up again. All except for Judy, who groaned as if in pain.  
  
    "Can you guys actually bleat?" Larry wondered. The Dreemurr's all offered a small bleat. Asriel's in particular was rather cute. "Cool! I can do this." Larry made a chittering sound. They all looked expectantly at Nick and Judy next.  
  
    "Well, I think we must be going!" Judy said, waving. "Goodbye!" The Dreemurrs and Wilde-Hopps began to depart from each other.   
  
    "Do you think we should stop by Temmie's place before we leave?" Asgore asked Toriel. "I remember she seemed to like Asriel. What was it she said? 'Such a cute'?"  
      
    "I... do not know, Asgore," Toriel said hesitantly, a hand to her mouth and her head cocked. "Temmie is a bit... unusual."  
  
    Larry walked along with his parents, staying slightly behind them as he trotted along. The two were holding hands, and Larry felt a small warmth from that as he walked. He took in a small breath and halted. He had almost stepped on a single buttercup that was managing to grow in a field.  
  
    "Larry!" Judy called out to him.  
  
    Larry carefully avoided stepping on the flower and scampered over to catch up with his parents, leaping up onto Nick's back.


End file.
